epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Sludge Slime
The Big Sludge Slime is a foe in . It appears primarily in the Waste Disposal Plant and is a member of the Big Slime enemy class. Appearance Big Sludge Slimes have transparent black bodies. Much like the other Big Slimes, they have smaller blobs of slime clustered around the main body. They also have all kinds of junk sticking out from their bodies, including metal pieces and barrels of toxic waste. Overview Despite being a bigger version of the Sludge Slime, the Big Sludge Slime has no abilities. Instead, it uses (and absorbs) and attacks, with the latter being especially lethal since it is capable of inflicting on everyone in the battle, allowing the Big Sludge Slime to heal itself. Luckily, this can be circumvented with a , as Big Sludge Slimes can only use basic physical attacks when Syphoned. However, as with all Slimes, the Big Sludge Slime's physical attack has a small chance to get players . In terms of weakness, Big Sludge Slimes are most weak to , but is also considerably weak to , , and - ironically - Bomb. Aside from absorbing Poison and Dark, they are immune to and resist . Statistics and attacks. Has low evade. |HP = 460 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 2.5 |Exp = 60 |AP = 10 |SP = 10 |Gold = 50 |Hit2HP = 20 |fire = -60% |thunder = -60% |earth = 100% |poison = 200% |bomb = -60% |water = 50% |holy = -100% |dark = 200% |freeze = -80% |weaken = -100% |item1name = Gunpowder |item1chance = 80% |item2name = Hand Bomb |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Bio Virus |item3chance = 50% |item4name = Bottled Darkness |item4chance = 20% }} On Hard and Epic difficulties, enters the battle with 9x , effectively regenerating each turn. Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 60%. |Attack2 = Dark Cloud |Target2 = All |Power2 = 13 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Dark |StatusChance2 = 80% |StatusStrength2 = 20% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 30% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Toxic Fountain |Target3 = All |Power3 = 24 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Poison |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Fountain v2 |Target4 = Allies |Power4 = 16 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Poison |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 20% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B }} Battle Logic * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Body Slam; * Otherwise → Body Slam (1/4), Dark Cloud (1/4), Toxic Fountain (1/4), Fountain v2 (1/4). Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4